


No Lights

by PurpleTalons (HiredClaws)



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Gency, Implied Sexual Content, Romantic Fluff, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 20:50:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14089398
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HiredClaws/pseuds/PurpleTalons
Summary: What could be done in the dark is up for you to decide.





	No Lights

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first serious writing in more than a decade. I'm sorry for any issues/mistakes and that it's VERY short. I'm very shy about my work, but I hope it's enjoyed as much as I like writing it.
> 
> -Talons

Late at night in her office, Angela's fingertips tapped across the keyboard while she finished writing her medical report. With the only source of light being her desk lamp paired with the computer's screen, it was time she'd finally call it. The doctor's eyes closed as she rolled her neck, breaking out of her stiffening typing trance. Crickets chirp in the moonlight outside her window, catching her attention.

She glanced over towards the window as she stood, turning off her computer monitor. The light was low from the lamp, but the room grew to a green hue. Angela turned towards the source of the luminous glow, her lips passed a smile. Unphased by a stealthy entrance she's seen nearly every week for a few months. Her heart fluttered in joy. "Genji!" Angela's voice softly welcomed him as he stepped in from the building's dormer.

"Hello, Dr. Ziegler." The man's green lit visor faded as he took off the face plate and clipped it to his wakizashi attachment. "I hope you don't mind me coming here so often."

She shook her head away from him, her smile gave her voice a higher tone, "Not at all. I actually enjoy the company you bring me after staring at pages of endless text all day."

The cybernetic ninja gave a chuckle while turning to close the window he came from. "まじ?" He paused, "Ahh, I'm pleased I could make your days better."

Angela rolled her lab coat off her shoulders walking towards a hangar at the door. She placed it neatly on the rack and looked over her shoulder, "You don't have to keep calling me 'doctor' though, Genji."

He approached her further, grabbing the door handle and holding it open for her. "Right, I keep forgetting.. Angela."

Her heart jumped from her chest hearing him call her name, but it was quickly interrupted by the hallway's light. It was a lot brighter than the lamp and the doctor flinched when the light hit her eyes. She blindly pressed at the wall for finding the switch to turn it off. Genji reached out into the hall and pressed the switch. The darkness immediately hit them both.

Angela sighed as her eyes finally adjusted, looking up to him. His eyes met hers for more than a moment and Genji couldn't help but smirk at her, his brow raised. He poked the button for the desk lamp on the wall she was trying to find in the first place then took her hand. There was nothing making light besides the green from his enhanced suit. It was dim, but light enough to show his features and he was close enough to see hers.

 

Genji leaned in closer to Angela..

**Author's Note:**

> "まじ?" pronounced "maji" is Informal Japanese for "Really?"


End file.
